Diabolik Lovers: The Story Of The Twins
by MayuPewp723
Summary: Mayu and Yui head to the Sakamaki's to live until their father comes back but until the relies that they are about to step in a word of vampires! Can they escape? About it: It's a parody of diabolik lovers, there is going to be lemons ( LATER ON) Pairing: Shu/Mayu , Reiji/Mayu , Subaru/ Mayu , Yui/ Ayato , Yui/Raito , Yui/Kanato. SPOLIER ALERT: Mayu is in fact a girl


**Just to say I'm going to write this script for It's way easier but I hope you still understand ^ w ^ And I own all my OCs' AND I DON"T OWN THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS IT IS RIGHTFULLY THE OWNERS**

Mayu- Yui get in the taxi.

Yui- Sure onii-chan.

Mayu- I'll get the bags

I quickly get the bags and rush out to the taxi, Our father is gone overseas for work so we have to stay with some people father knows apparently. I'm Mayu Komori and I'm your regular teen, 16 years old, I'm nothing like my sister, she's pure, girly and kind-hearted where I'm strong, rebellious and a troublemaker, Yui has long curly blond hair up to her shoulders and wears pink top where the sleeves usually are around her upper arm and a black tank top underneath, she also wears brown shorts with boots, she also wears a gold heart shaped necklace. Were as I wear a black sweater with a hoodie wearing a black tank top underneath, also wearing huge shorts down to my knee cap. I wear a eye patch on my right because I have miss match eyes, the one with the eye patch is green. I have short Korean boy hair.

Mayu- I can't believe father would make us go somewhere that we've never been...

Yui- Don't be to harsh on father, remember he's doing this for us and he said there might be a beach near by.

Mayu- REALLY! it's been a long time since I been to a beach, I guess father is right.

Yui- Oh father always tried to get the wi...

Mayu- Shhhh! I don't want anyone else to know, it's a secret between us and father ok?

Yui- Yes, I understand.

Yui is so calm and optimistic, she can talk to me like she can get though my stone walls. If anything happen to her then I would blame myself and only myself, she is the only one who understands me. I'm glad we're twins.

Taxi driver- We're here Miss and Mr.

Yui- It's actually um...

Mayu- Look at this place! It's a mansion!

Yui- A mansion?!

Mayu- If father was here I'd hug him!

Yui's smiling so that means I'm happy to be here, I think father told us that there was 6 brothers living here. Father told us not to disturb our caretakers, our well I think they can't handle me c:.

Yui- It's raining Onii-chan

Mayu- Obviously, dur

I start knocking on the door but there was no answer, so I tried again but still no answer so then I told Yui to break in but she wouldn't so I did instead, first we were looking around but probably they did not know that we were coming. Yui saw a guy on a couch nearby but the guy looked like he was sleeping but when Yui touch his hand she said he was cold, I couldn't believe that until I touched him, DAMN! he was cold as ice, it got weirder when she checked his pulse and she told me he had no pulse, I stayed frozen and I asked her what does she mean, I checked to see if he had a pulse but then I was scared at the same time I was panicking. Yui ask for my phone, when I gave it to her, the guy grabbed my phone.

The Guy- Gosh, you guys are loud.

Yui- But I thought you were dead, because your pulse..

The Guy- Why wouldn't I be alive.

Then he grabbed her, he was on top of her, then I found it gross and I got angry that he dared to lick my sister on her neck, I heard her whimper, I fly kicked he face.

The Guy- You'll pay for that you runt. How dare you speak too yours truly

Mayu- I though you were going to hurt my sister, Doucebag, I think there must be a mistake coming here, I think we came to the wrong place.

I quickly grabbed Yui's wrist and ran straight for the door until he blocked the way. He chuckled and said "We're do you think your going, I mean you just came here, Mortal," I can't believe he called me a mortal, his one too, I guess so. He said to us " I have a little secret," he pounced at Yui and pinned her down, I saw him whispering in her ear and she looked frightened. I fly kicked and aimed for his face and he dodged me and I landed on my butt with pain. Then this was all interrupted by this man, he looked formal like the butler, everything, he had in order.

Butler guy- Ayato, didn't I tell you to do your business in your room?

Ayato- Jeez, Reiji's here

So the guy was called Ayato and the other one was called Reiji, hmm.

Reiji- Who are you?

Yui- I'm Yui and that's Mayu, our father told us that we were going to live here...

Mayu- My sister was attacked by this madman

Ayato- That's what you get for waking me up!

Reiji- SILENCE! I heard nothing of this sort. Well I guess we have to talk about this, upstairs.

I saw a old man, he kinda looked creepy and he took our luggages and slowly went back. We followed Reiji and I felt angry when I passed Ayato, Yui and I got to the room, it looked big and eerie. I had sat down and looked at Yui, I saw her expression, she looked petrified, how dare that bustard do that to Yui, but then I heard a chuckle. It was this guy he kinda looked handsome but then he licked my face and another one, he looked like a child but apparently tall, he licked Yui.

Raito- This one taste very sweet.

Kanato- This one taste like the rest.

Ayato- Chichinashi is yours truly, you can have to boy.

Yui- But Mayu's a...

I grabbed Yui's hand and stared at her slightly shaking my head.

Shu- Are you talking about the sister and brother that came here to live with us?

Raito- So the girl is a sacrifice bride?

Kanato- How about the boy?

Shu- And also he said not to kill them

Raito- I guess we are going to have a really loooong relationship with you guys.

Subaru- How Dare You Ruin My Sleep!

Raito- Calm down sleepy head..

Reiji- Let me introduce ourselves, Shu is the oldest son, I'm Reiji the second oldest, Raito the third, Ayato the fourth, Kanato the fifth and Subaru the last son.

Ayato took out my phone and I ran up to get it but he was teasing me about it.

Ayato- You don't need this your going to get to know us.

Subaru took my phone and crushed it with his bare hands I shouted at him and that made him even more angry.

Mayu- MY PHONE! and my sister is not a bride! Sorry there must be a mistake.

Reiji- Don't you think it's rude to leave right now?

Yui- Sorry I don't think we're meant to be here and you're all weird.

I grabbed Yui's hand but then Yui tripped and fell and scraped her knee then the brothers eyes started to glow, VAMPIRES?! Yui got her cross neckless that father gave too both of us and pulled it out but nothing happened.

Reiji- You mortals really think that holy crosses, holy water, sunshine and stakes will kills us?

Shu- That makes me mad that mortals are so ignorant.

I grabbed Yui's wrist and ran out of the room then I got into one of the rooms, Yui and I saw jewellery and it looked abandoned, Yui was a diary I walked closer. "Yui and Mayu make me happy even though the fact they aren't my children it doesn't matter anymore," I was shocked that I wasn't my fathers child?

Reiji- This room was locked I guess I have to fit another lock on.

And I saw Ayato, Raito and Kanato getting closer to Yui but Subaru was blocking the way, I kicked the monster but instead he strangled me and I could only hear Yui shout and the I passed out.


End file.
